Cold Snow
by charm2999
Summary: Naruto watches the snow fall as his mind travels through the sand of time as he remembers his time with Sasuke and the cold winters they shared. Yaoi warning SasuNaru


Cold Snow

**Hey guys it's me Charm with another Naruto Fan fiction!! I hope you like it!! Props to my friend Aanchal for editing it!! Love you hun!! You the best valentine ever!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Naruto stared out the window as the snow fell gently over Kanoha. It had been snowing for the past week and there was no end in sight. Nor were there any missions for the next two weeks. He sighed as he took a sip from the tea he held in his hands, a blanket covered him as he leaned against the window frame of his small apartment. He hated the snow, or rather the person who it reminded him of the most. Cold, yet elegant, calm yet fierce a natural beauty that captures the hearts of all who gaze upon the small crystals of ice. So pure yet so easily tainted, the same way _he_ had been since the two met. Naruto sighed again, clutching his cup tighter. He really hated the snow. It reminded him of those cold winter nights so long ago. The nights when his love would hold him tight in a vain attempt to keep him warm in his ice cold apartment. Very rarely did the heaters work, his landlord would be rather happy if he slowly froze to death, a cold, lonely death.

'_But he always saved me...always...Sasuke..." _He thought to himself as the flakes fell to the earth. It killed him to think about the past. About the one who made his past what it was.

A tear slid down his face as he thought about the first time Sasuke had come to his place. It had snowed then to, a storm that rivaled most they had, had in the hidden village. Sasuke had been out for groceries and was too far from his home, Naruto's had been closer. He knocked on the door over and over but no one came Sasuke had never been very patient and it was a good thing to since his best friend would have died that night if he hadn't burst in. Naruto had woken up the next morning his body wrapped in Sasuke's arms. He had tried to justify the compromising position with the excuse of body heat and human nature... the blush hadn't helped prove this point.

Day by day it became a common occurrence that the two shared the room at night. Sasuke always said that he only did it so they wouldn't be one man short on missions, Naruto knew better. As time passed and winters grew harsher Sasuke refused to let Naruto stay in his own home, saying his was warmer, Naruto refused at first but Sasuke wouldn't take no for an answer. The Uchiha compound had hundreds of rooms. Each as empty as the others since the massacre of the clan yet Naruto always slept in Sasuke's... Body heat of course. It brought a sad smile to his lips as he thought of it now. 13 years old... Young innocent and naive.

"We really thought those nights would never end... That we would forever be together ... forever and a day." He said to himself as more tears fell silently from his eyes. Every memory felt like a knife stabbing through his already shattered heart. Yet the memories refused to stop.

The summers were filled with missions and training, there were few breaks and their rivalry flared up with the light of the sun. The second winter they shared was far more eventful then the first. Soon after the weather began to chill Sasuke had began pestering Naruto to stay with him, an annoyance which began in October... By the time the snow had begun to fall Naruto had long given up on refusing and was staying with Sasuke once more. Sakura had nearly pulled out her own hair at the news that Naruto was living with her beloved Sasuke, even if it was just for the winter. One week went by and Sasuke couldn't hold himself back. Though their first kiss had been back at the academy this one was much sweeter, you could taste the love, Naruto had phrased it. Night after night they held each other for warmth and each morning they found it harder to let the other go. Neither would ever admit that they longed for the other but in the end they both knew how the other felt, they were just too afraid to voice it. As if the moment it was out the world would come crashing down and separate them forever. They feared so much that they would cause each other pain that they kept their feelings from one another, no matter how much it killed them to do just that.

"_We were right in the end... soon after the words were spoken it all came to an end... and then he was gone." _ A small sob shook threw Naruto's body as he tried to hold it back. He was sick of his own tears. He couldn't take the pain anymore. The feelings he held would one day be his death, which he knew for certain but yet he refused to let them go, for no matter what others told him he knew he would never stop loving Sasuke. Love never died. It just stayed hidden until it could once again make itself known.

As the end of the winter came near Sasuke could not stop him from taking Naruto as his own. He refused to share anything with anyone, a habit he'd had since he was young, Naruto was no exception. So as the snow fell from the heavens that cold winter night two become one. Naruto gave himself and everything he was to the one he loved as his love gave the same to him. As the moments turned to days which went on to their cold snowy nights, their love grew and grew until it became a stronger bond then anyone could ever have fathomed. A bond that they both knew could never be broken, a bond forged by friendship, rivalry, and love.

Sadly they both knew well that all good things must come to an end and that their happiness was only temporary. Sooner than either wished the spring turned to summer and they were separated from one another by the very loneliness that had once brought them together. Sasuke was an avenger, and avenger must do all that he can do to avenge. Against a vow as strong as vengeance love always came second. Sasuke literally punched a whole threw Naruto's chest and thought the physical scars healed, at heart Naruto will never forget the words he said to him that day. He had told him that the bonds the two shared with each other no longer existed. He had lied. Naruto could still feel them pushing him on, giving him a reason to keep living, even if only to save Sasuke. It wasn't about being Hokage anymore, it hadn't been for a very, very long time. Now it was only to stop Sasuke from being consumed by the darkness he himself created. To once again melt his cold icy heart.

It was on days such as these that the idea itself seemed impossible, as if the vows he made to himself were nothing short of ridiculous dreams that would never become reality. He knew he was a fool and that his dreams were on a level far above the skies, but he never cared how high the stars he reached for may have been, for at the end of the day he always remembered to tell himself that it's not a hopeless dream... That he would make his dreams come true, it was that very thought that kept him from ending it all. Days like today almost tempted him. Made him feel as if the world would all fix itself if only he went outside and lay in the snow, closed his eyes and waited until he himself became part it many crystals.

It had been nearly three years since Naruto had shared a single snow fall with his beloved and the days were becoming more and more difficult to get through. The people he cherished would soon fight against the evils of their world and there was no way to guarantee who would make it out alive. All he knew was that the battle was coming soon and his love was fighting for the other side for reasons no one neither knew nor understood. Soon Naruto would face the one he loved in a battle fit for the ninja that _they_ were, fighting for sides which _they_ chose, for a cause most could not fully understand. The world was a confusing and un-just place. A lesson Naruto learned as far back as his memories could go, a lesson that he wished no one ever had to learn or be taught.

Naruto crumbled to his knees his tea cup long forgotten as he sobbed openly in the walls of his small apartment, the snow fell gently with him as he cried the tears he wished he could no longer weep.

Outside the window by which Naruto cried, stood a tree not too far in the distance, on its branch stood a hooded figure whose gaze stayed steady on Naruto. In his eyes sat the tears that soon stained his cheeks as he cried with the one he loved. For no matter how cold they were they knew they could no longer hold each other for warmth as they once had so long ago. They missed those cold nights the most. Together they cried tears that the world would never be allowed to see. They cried for each other, for their bonds, for their pain, and for their undying love. Together they cried as the snow fell gently over the city that both brought them together and tore them apart. The city that buried their dying hearts under its gently falling snow.

**Ok Guys I hope you like it!! Remember to R & R!! **


End file.
